An Unbreakable Union
by Chibixlevi123
Summary: Since the tender age of five, Hermione had always known she was engaged to a Pureblood lord - a union only formed to ease the tension between the Wizarding and Muggle world. She had accepted that the most she could be was a bargaining chip, but nothing prepared her for the dark, rugged, and extremely intimidating man that would soon be her husband. 18th Century AU


Hermione didn't want to sound bratty, but sometimes she hated being a princess.

Okay, that sounded quite bratty.

But really, could she not go one day without any of these utterly useless etiquette lessons. She listened as her teacher droned on and on about how proper manners ensured a successful marriage. Usually these lessons focused around other trivial things such as how to hold a tea cup or when to throw a handkerchief, but considering her marriage was coming up soon those issues were pushed aside.

Oh yeah, her marriage.

Hermione would normally sigh at this point but such movement only caused more pain with the extremely tight corset she was stuck in. With her fiancé coming this week preparations were hastily being made to ensure that he would receive the best welcome.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stared at the window and gazed at the family garden which was now full of servants running around holding banners and ribbons. Her life had come to a huge changing point when she had turned five. That was the age she had discovered she was a witch. An old man with a long beard accompanied by a pretty young woman with beautiful red hair and sparkling green eyes had come to inform her of what she was. She remembered sitting on a chair, much like the one she was sitting in now, and attentively listening while her parents stared in disbelief as the old man who called himself Albus Dumbledore explained not only what she was but her position in Wizarding society and the state it was in.

Apparently the magical world had been in turmoil for the past six years with tensions between the very traditional Purebloods and Muggleborns reaching a new breaking point. Despite their very few number, muggleborns were viewed as a threat to pureblood values and practices. They were actively hunted and brutally murdered or even raped in many circumstances. What was once a battle to preserve cultural practices ( which really was no need as muggleborns rarely fought against them, contrary to popular opinion ) now became a thirst for blood and gore. Many wizarding families desperately hoped for an end to this never-ending war.

As such, Dumbledore had come up with a new solution which was primarily why she was told she was a witch at only five years of age and not eleven which was when most muggleborns found out. To symbolise a new start for both muggleborns and purebloods a union would be formed between a prominent pureblood lord and the muggleborn princess of England. After much reluctance, her parents finally agreed to the proposal.

The auburn haired woman known as Lily Potter, had been brought along to explain everything there was about the Wizarding world and the experiences most muggleborns faced. Despite never venturing into this society, Hermione always had Lily and a few other magical tutors who provided a gateway into that world. It was those classes Hermione anticipated the most for and all her tutors continuously praised her for her intelligence, telling her that she was without a doubt the "Brightest Witch of Her age". Besides her tutors, Hermione had also come to know about Lily's husband and their children. Harry had become her playmate as soon as they had met and it was never a surprise to see them running around the castle holding something suspiciously behind their back. James Potter was an extremely handsome and funny man who was usually seen casually talking to important adversaries while both Harry and Hermione were wrapped around his arm, smiling widely at the confused men when they were younger. He was also never shy to show how much he loved his wife through his constant kisses, which despite her constant protests, never failed to put a smile on her blushing face. Thinking of them, Hermione couldn't help but sign internally and wished she could have a relationship like that.

But alas, she was marrying someone nearly twenty years her senior and would most likely talk and view her as a child rather than a potential partner. The most she knew about him was his name, Sirius Black. As a child whenever she heard his name, she would giggle at how weird it sounded, but now it filled her with dread. She could vaguely remember seeing his figure as he talked to her father while she and her mother watched on from afar. But she had spent most of her time hiding behind her mother's skirts as she usually did when there was a visitor.

Despite the Potter family constantly reassuring her that Sirius was a good man, she couldn't help but worry about her future. Nearly seventeen, she was now at a suitable age to get married to one of the most influential lords in the magical world. As she stared as the darkening blue sky, Hermione only wished she had more time before her life was ultimately over.


End file.
